


War

by E_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Prettyboy, War, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_writer/pseuds/E_writer
Summary: "Are you really going to risk your life for a shadowhunter ?"“Not for a Shadowhunter my dear, for my Shadowhunter.”





	War

“Are you really going to risk your life for a Shadowhunter ?!” Nathan asked as we got ready for the upcoming fight. “Not for a Shadowhunter my dear, for my Shadowhunter.” I answered quickly without even looking at him.  
I couldn't be mad at him. About a year ago I would have said the same if someone came into my layer, asking me to fight side by side with the Nephilim. But that was before I knew Alexander.  
“Magnus you can't be serious about that! I get it, that pretty boy with his blue eyes might be convincing, but this war doesn't affect us, so why should we fight and die out there ?” Nate asked and gripped my shoulder, forcing me to look at him. “It does affect us. If Valentine wins, he'll kill every single one of us, so we have to help stopping him.” I explained as calmly as possible. “And by the way. I'm the only one that gets to call him pretty boy.” I added after a short break and winded myself out of his grip. “Fine! Go and die for the Nephilim! Cause that's the only thing that'll happen if you go there! You won't be able to achieve anything, you'll just die!”  
Without looking back again, I created a portal and stepped into it. “At least I'll die fighting and trying to save the people I love and not hiding in a basement.” I said loud enough for everyone to hear, before being sucked in and brought right to the battlefield. 

“Magnus watch out!!” Alec shouted as he threw his last dagger towards the demon behind me, which disappeared with an horrible noise. “That's 6 for me and only 4 for you.” he announced proudly. “You aren't seriously counting how often we save each other.” I asked, smirking towards him. “Yes I am and I'm winning.” He answered smiling. “Yeah let's see how you'll be doing without any weapons.” I pointed out, making his smile fade. He looked down at himself, realising that he indeed had no weapons left. “It was foolish of you to throw away the last sword you had.” I added, making my way closer towards him. “Speaking of foolish things…” he slowly reached his hand out, touching my cheek. “Magnus why did you come here?” He asked sadly and softly brushed my cheekbone with his thumb. I pressed my head against his palm for a moment, enjoying his touch, before turning around to defend of a few demons coming towards us. “To help you… You would have done ...the same” I answered in between shooting energy balls at various kinds of crawling creatures. “You're right. But it's my job as a shadowhunter.” “Well it's my job as your boyfriend.” 

The fight went on like that for what felt like hours. Every time we finished defeating the demons, another wave came in. I could feel my magic weakening, but I had to stay strong. Even though Alec received a sword from Jace, I still had to protect him at all cost.  
Just as I thought it couldn't get worst, a greater demon entered the field, knocking over five soldiers at the time.  
At that point I started to realise that we can't win this battle and that we are all going to die.  
“Magnus!” Alec shouted from behind me and came towards me with large steps. “Magnus I want you to portal out of here.” He said quickly, Locking his eyes with mine. “What?” I asked rather confused. “It's pointless to keep fighting. We aren't enough to defeat them, so I want you to leave. Now!” He yelled as tears started to form inside his eyes. “Have you lost your mind?! I won't leave you Alexander!” “And I won't watch you die! I can see that you're getting weaker and I want you to leave as long as you still can! I want you to get out of here and to have a long and happy life! I don't want to watch you die here Magnus! Not here, surrounded by blood and dust and-” “And you. I'll die besides you and that my dear makes every other point insignificant! Cause I'd rather die with the love of my life, than to live a long life without you! Cause there is no happiness without you!!” I yelled at him. “I love you too.” He whispered and closed the gap between us, gently pressing his lips on mine. 

With the last piece of energy I had left, I managed to kill the greater demon, or at least sending him back to hell. I sank to the floor, unable to hold myself up anymore. Alec immediately rushed towards me, kneeled down besides me and wrapped his arms around my body. “You did it.” He whispered. “You killed it.” He added and hugged me even tighter.  
A noise, even louder than an explosion made us separate real quick. I watched another greater demon appearing, looking like he just crawled out of hell. It was even bigger than the other one and it's skin was on fire.  
“That's it. It's over.” I breathed out, looking at Alec. “Could be worst... I guess.” he suggested and smiled weakly. I pushed myself closer towards him and buried my head in his blood soaked shirt. It would have been pointless to keep on fighting. We were both weak and injured, so the only thing we could do was to make it as comfortable as possible. Alec was right. There were worst ways of dying, than in the arms of the one you love.  
As the demon started walking in our direction, I sat up, cupping Alec's face into my palms. “One last time.” I whispered and pressed my lips on his. It was just a short kiss, but it captured all the emotions of the past year. It made me relive every great moment we had and all the joy this Shadowhunter brought into my life.  
Even though our lips separated, we kept our foreheads connected. I closed my eyes and waited for the moment that everything went dark at.  
Surprisingly the exact opposite happened- A bright light overflowed the whole field, making it shine in all different colors. It was the last thing I saw before my power left me, my vision fainted and my body collapsed into Alecs arms. 

“Hey pretty boy!” I heard a familiar voice shouting. “You have to get out of here. I created a portal to our layer. Assemble your people and leave. We got this.” Nathan. I could feel Alec's arms wrapping around me even tighter and how he lifted me up with ease. I leaned my head against his chest and could feel it vibrating as he talked. “Thank you, but… he's the only one who gets to call me like that.” “Told you.” I mumbled and smiled a little. “Looks like you're always right Magnus. And now get the hell out of here, so that we can do our job.” Nathan laughed and tapped my shoulder lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there !  
> Please let me know how you liked it in the comments and leave kudos !


End file.
